Firsts: Sanvers One Shots
by RockerMonster223
Summary: "Those firsts that you talked about? I want to have them all with you, I never want to stop having first with you. " A series of first one-shots in Maggie and Alex's life. Rated M for smut, language, etc ' Don't like it don't read it
1. First Vacation

"Oh, no I am not having this argument again "I said as I walked through Alex's apartment, Alex following behind me not giving up on her campaign for us to go to Iceland for our first vacation together. Don't get me wrong I love Alex and her idea's but there was no way I was going to freeze my ass off for two weeks and eat nothing but fish and whatever else I would be having to be subjected to. "Aww babe come on please it's supposed to be really pretty "She said still following close behind "I get that Lex I just don't feel like freezing my ass off for two weeks and having to eat nothing but fish and lord knows what else. why can't we just go to Hawaii or to somewhere warm and be able just lay on the beach somewhere "I turned to look at Alex opening a beer. Alex leans against the counter "I'm open to going anywhere as long as it's with you. "She raises her eyebrow and smugly smiles at me "But you just want the opportunity to see me in a bikini don't you "She opens another beer as I walk over and place my empty beer bottle on the counter she hands it to me and she takes a sip of the one that she has open for her.

I put the beer in my hand down next to the empty one and place my hands on her hips "Damn how did you find out my evil plan to be able to stare at my gorgeous girlfriend all day "I smile at her as I look into those beautiful eyes of hers. She smiles softly at me but with a bit of a smirk "because I know you Sawyer. You're not that hard for me to read "I kiss her lips softly which always causes my body to come alive even when I am dead tired from working a ten-hour shift. Just having this beautiful woman in my arms makes everything better "So have we finally agreed on where to go for our first vacation together Danvers? "She smirks playfully at me "yea Sawyer I think we have. Iceland here we come '' She laughs when I pout because I know she's teasing me "I'm kidding babe "It'll be fun. Lay on the beach and get tan, drink Mai Tai's go surfing "My mind starts to drift as Alex's makes plans of what we can do when we arrive in Hawaii my mind just see's this vision of Alex in her bikini that hugs all her curves in the right places laid out on the beach being made wet by the water. Alex stops talking and looks at me in my daze and smirks playfully at me which turns into a playful glare because she can tell what I am thinking "Maggie Sawyer get your mind out of the gutter!" Causing me to snap out of my dirty minded daze "huh what my mind wasn't in the gutter I swear "Alex smirks nodding "Uh huh ok Sawyer whatever you say "She wraps her arms around my neck as we look into each other eyes and place my hands on her waist resting my forehead against hers. "I love you Maggie Sawyer "I smile still can't believe how lucky I am to have this woman in my life "I love you Alex Danvers "This was the beginning of many of our first together and we were going to make these moments count.

Moments that we live for now


	2. First Dog

"Oh, look babe it's adoption day for the animal shelter" Alex says happily as she picked up her pace walking over to the small pen that is set up to look at all the puppies and all the stacked-up crates that are holding a variety of kittens in them waiting to find a home. I couldn't help but smile as my big bad ass agent of a girlfriend melted into mush in front of me, that was one of the many parts I loved about her she could be tough but she could also be so gentle and kind as well. "Babe look how cute this little guy is." Alex looked over at me holding this tiny puppy who was just this little ball of fur who couldn't have been more than a month old. I walked over and smiled "Yeah he is kind of cute baby but he's a German Shepard he's going to get big" I said petting the little German Shepard who looked at me with his little cute face and that was when I caved in "Okay we can adopt him." Alex smiled happily kissing me causing me to smile into the kiss. She then looked down at the little pup in her hand "We're going to be your new mommies little guy and you are going to be so spoiled" I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me and all I could think was god I love this woman.

Then as quick as we could, Alex and I filled out the adoption papers for our new little furry family member. We picked out everything he was going to need from a crate, to a bed, to bowls and toys. This little guy was our first little furry baby and we were determined to get things right, well we almost had everything. We had everything but a name for him and that was going to be the biggest debate we would have next to the time we had got into an argument over how to load the dishwasher because neither of us wanted to do dishes after game night and that was two hours of us bickering like an old married couple. Which half the time results in me sleeping on the couch because Alex loves to punish me via banishing me from our bed. "We are not naming the puppy after that crazy bird Axel Rose" I picked him up covering his ears. Don't get me wrong I am a Guns N Roses fan but there is a line and besides that name Alex almost wanted to name him after some smart guy who's name I can't even say half the time. "Well we have to name him something we can't just call him puppy for the rest of his life" I sighed knowing she was right and that is when it hit me the perfect name for our little buddy "What if we name him Krypto?" Alex looked at me as if I had five heads. "You sure you want us to name him that I mean it's a little out of this world" Alex sits next to me with a smirk petting the puppy that is sound asleep on my lap. "Yeah why not I mean you have out of this world family members as it is and plus it's got some meaning when it comes to your sister because she was from Krypton so gives her a sense of being back there " Alex just smiled at me softly and now understanding the reason to name our new puppy the name we had choose to give him . "So, I guess there is one thing left to do" Alex cleared her throat "Welcome to the family Krypto Danvers-Sawyer" she smiled and looked up at me, I leaned in and kissed her softly resting my forehead against hers both of us having our eyes closed "I love you Alex Danvers." She smiled softly and laughed lightly "I love you Maggie Sawyer" and with that we looked down and the sleepy furry new edition that came into are lives our very own little super dog. Just a moment in our lives for us to remember.

Moments that we live for now.


	3. First Date

"Hey Mags? Remember our first date?" Alex looked at me inquisitively. "Oh, you mean the night I was so nervous that I made a damn idiot out of myself? oh yeah I remember" I say laughing softly as I walk out of our closet with a couple of my shirts. "At least you kind of knew what to expect. You know being an out and proud lesbian for a while." She said smiling at me teasingly. I looked at her putting on my grey button up shirt. "Yeah but hell I couldn't have been more unprepared in my life that night even if I wanted to be because I don't know what it was, something about it being my first date with you made my head act like I never been on a date with a woman before. "I said buttoning my shirt. I can't help but smile when I notice Alex with a light blushing on her face "really Maggie?" I walk over to her and cup her beautiful face in my hands "yeah because I knew that something inside of me was saying this girl is special Sawyer don't let her get away" I smile as Alex's blush deepens causing her face to become redder and I know she is struck speechless at what I had just confessed to her.

I can't help but smile at my girlfriend now as red as a strawberry "What the matter Danvers cat got your tongue?" I chuckle softly I can't help but find it adorable when she finally does open her mouth Alex's stutters "what? No…of course not Sawyer." I lean in and kiss her lips gently pulling her closer I feel her arms wrap around my neck and my hands around her slim yet toned waist that is hidden by her blue dress that she wore the night I first fell in love with her. I saw her in that dress for the first time and I just knew I wanted to be around her all the time, honestly, I just used all those pool games at the bar just to be able to keep seeing her and got put on certain cases that I knew she would be handling to be near her as well. "I don't what force brought us together but I'm always going to be grateful it did because I never for one day want to imagine my life without you Alex Danvers." I could hear her breath catch in her throat "I love you more than anything in the world Maggie Sawyer." I smile bigger feeling my heart race in only the way that Alex could cause it to. "And I love you more than anything in the world Alex Danvers." I didn't care if the world came to a fucking end today or in the next thousand years as long as I had Alex in my life and in my arms when I fell asleep at night that was all I needed. A moment in my life for us to remember.

Moments that we live for now.


End file.
